


Listen to My Aching Heart (we are human, after all)

by alec_grumpy_cat (TideNightWalker)



Series: Shadowhunters/TMI Fics [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alliance Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Homophobic Language, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Misunderstandings, Multi, Post-Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, finale speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/alec_grumpy_cat
Summary: Title from "Three-Thirty" by AJRFic takes place after the scene in the Comic-Con trailer, where Alec is running towards Magnus on a beach, and Magnus shoots down a dragon-thing.Enjoy, Lovelies!





	Listen to My Aching Heart (we are human, after all)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Three-Thirty" by AJR
> 
> Fic takes place after the scene in the Comic-Con trailer, where Alec is running towards Magnus on a beach, and Magnus shoots down a dragon-thing.
> 
> Enjoy, Lovelies!

  
Alec and Magnus stood on the Idris beach after having defeated the dragon-demon.

Alec was panting, nearly kneeling in the sand.

  
“I hate the beach,” Alec said breathlessly.

  
Magnus barked out a laugh. “That’s what you’re worried about?”

  
Alec’s head shot up to look at Magnus, almost as if just realizing that the other man was there.

  
“Well, no, I just-” Alec sighed, and dropped to his knees in the sand, breathing heavily.

  
“Are you ok, Alec?” Magnus asked, reaching out towards Alec.

  
Alec flinched. “I’m fine,” he said.

  
Magnus pulled his arm back and crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, that’s why you’re out of breath after running across the beach.”

  
Alec huffed. “Well, sand makes running difficult.”

  
“Not that difficult, Alexander,” Magnus sighed. “Have you been sleeping?”

  
Alec closed his eyes with a shaky breath. He opened his mouth to reply, but not before Izzy was jogging over to them, Jace and Clary in tow.

  
“Alec!” Jace shouted. He skidded to a stop in front of Magnus and Alec. With a glare shot towards Magnus, he helped Alec up with a worried look. “You okay, man?”

  
Alec gave him a weak smile. “Fine, just a dragon demon. Magnus helped.”

  
Jace scowled as Clary and Izzy stopped in front of them.

Clary grinned. “Glad we found you two. I have a new Rune.”

* * *

 

  
When they arrived in the Clave building, Clary stood in front of countless shadowhunters and  
downworlders to explain her new Rune.

  
“It’s called the Alliance Rune,” Clary explained. “It can bind a shadowhunter and downworlder together. You’ll be a sort of mock-parabatai for the war. You’ll be able share powers, strength,  
and even watch each other’s back easier!”

  
The group of gathered people murmured to themselves. A downworlder and a shadowhunter?  
Combined with a Rune? Never!

  
“I can prove it to you!” Clary grinned. “I just need two volunteers: A downworlder and a shadowhunter.”  
Jace and Simon made to stand up, but Alec waved them off, and stood up himself.

  
He walked to Clary, murmurs echoing behind him. Clary grinned, knowing his plan. She glanced over to someone with the downworlders, looking hopeful.

  
The person made their way to Clary and Alec.

  
Magnus stood next to Clary and across from Alec, looking apprehensive.

  
“Okay, Alec, you draw this part on Magnus, and this one on yourself,” Clary thrummed with excitement as she pointed to different pieces of the Rune that she had drawn on a piece of  
paper. She held it up for Alec to examine as he pulled out his stele. He held out his hand, waiting for Magnus to nod before taking Magnus’ hand in his.

  
He drew half of the Rune on Magnus, making sure to be gentle and slow. Magnus winced slightly, but other than that did not react. When Alec was finished with Magnus’ half, he quickly  
drew the other half on his hand.

  
When he finished, the two men gasped in unison.

  
Alec held his hands up in wonder as his fingertips sparked with Magnus’ orange and blue magic. Magnus looked in awe as blue shimmery shadows of Alec’s Runes appeared on his skin.

  
The gathered slew of people gasped.

Alec and Magnus grinned at Clary.

  
“See!” Clary shouted. “It works. Please, the only way to defeat Valentine and Jonathan is to work together!” Clary pleaded desperately.

  
A Clave member scoffed. “Lightwood and Bane are just a coupla’ fags, why should we believe them?”

  
Alec stiffened as Magnus prepared to shoot the Clave member down (physically and figuratively) when Jia Penhallow spoke up.

  
“I would be willing to prove to the Clave that Miss Fairchild has something legitimate.” Jia said. “Since Alec’s participation does not matter, despite him being one of the most revolutionary diplomats of his generation.”

  
Luke stood up. “I will participate as well. Since Magnus’ participation does not matter, despite him being a centuries-old warlock, and the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

  
The Clave member who spoke up looked frightened.

  
Clary beckoned Jia and Luke forward, showed Jia the Rune and what chunk to draw on who.

  
Magnus and Alec stood behind them, waiting. Magnus was still scowling from what the loud-mouthed Clave member had said, and Alec had schooled his face into a look of indifference.

  
When Jia finished the Runes, Jia’s Runes appeared in a shimmery green glow on Luke’s skin, and a shadow of Luke’s wolf form appeared and curled around Jia’s leg.

  
The gathered crowd murmured.

  
Inquisitor Herondale stood up. “I think that we have been provided a sufficient amount of evidence to the credibility of Miss… Fairchild’s Rune. Anyone who wishes to engage in the fight against Valentine and Jonathan, please find a partner.”

  
Clary grinned as the crowd stood up and started to intermingle. Clary dashed over to where Jace, Simon and Maia stood, her hair swinging.

  
Alec and Magnus stood silently.

  
“You haven’t responded to my texts,” Magnus blurted.

  
Alec blinked.

“I’ve texted you multiple times, and the only time I heard a response, it turned out to be Jace through your phone, telling me to not text anymore,” Magnus elaborated. “Why?”

  
Alec sighed. “Jace took my phone from me, telling me that he wouldn’t let me “succumb to being that ex.””

  
Magnus blinked as Alec continued.

  
“Besides, I didn’t really think you’d want to talk to me.”

  
“Al- Alexander,” Magnus sighed. “I’m so sorry I made you think that.”

  
“What do you mean?” Alec frowned.

  
“I didn’t mean to make you think I broke up with you,” Magnus explained, turning to face Alec, and taking his hand. “I wanted us to take a break, have some space for me to think.”

  
“A- a break?”

  
“Yes,” Magnus sighed. “I was so wrapped up in myself I forgot you don’t completely understand the unspoken intricacies of a relationship…”

  
Alec blinked slowly. “So…. We’re still together?”

  
“Yes,” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand. “I don’t think I could ever break up with you. Besides, I understand why you never told me.”

  
Alec’s shoulders dropped. “Magnus, I-”

  
“I understand, Alexnader,” Magnus cut him off. “You could tell me, Magnus, as your boyfriend, but not as Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

  
Alec ducked his head. “I didn’t want to force you to choose between me and you people, when I wouldn’t want you to ask my to choose between you and my people.”

  
“Alexander,” Magnus replied tenderly, putting his hand on Alec’s cheek and lifting his head so they looked each other in the eyes. “You are my people. Warlocks- we’re not exactly a “pack”  
type of people. We have warlocks friends, yes, but we don’t truly feel a connection to anyone other than those that we love. We’d rather save ourselves and our family, rather than the warlocks as a whole species. We’ve lived long enough to know that our families should be the most important to us, especially those that are made of friends.”

Alec gave him a small smile. “I wish I could say the same…”

  
Magnus smiled. “I’m glad you can’t. You value all lives, Alexander, and that’s part of what makes you a good man. Warlocks don’t often have strong connections to anyone other than  
ourselves sometimes, and that can make us cowards.”

  
Alec sighed. ‘We’ll discuss your implications that you belong in the “coward” category later, let’s  
just-”

  
Magnus surged forward and caught Alec’s lips in his for a desperate kiss, cutting Alec off.

  
Alec froze, but eventualy moved his lips against Magnus’, clutching Magnus’ neck as they kissed. Magnus’ hands came to rest on Alec’s hips.

  
Their kiss was broken by a happy whoop from a familiar voice.

  
They turned to see Izzy standing near them with a smirk and her hands on her hips. “Knew it. C’mon, lovebirds. Everyone’s ready but you.”

  
Magnus laughed as Alec chuckled. Izzy walked out of the Clave building with a smile.

  
Magnus extended his hand to Alec, and Alec took it.

  
They walked out to the others happily, hand-in-hand.

  
Everything was good, for now.


End file.
